Xiang Kun Lun
Xiang Kun Lun is the leader of Hall of Fame. Appearance Personality Abilities and Powers Despite not having the body of a Martial God. Xiang Kun Lun can summon an army of thousands of Spirits. For he is acquainted with "Tyrannical Spirits". Guardian Spirit Xiang Kun Lun is believed to have one of the strongest Human Martial Spirits currently, Xiang Yu. History Rakshasa Street Arc Xiang Kun Lun is mentioned by the Kingdom Organization's Jack as having one of the strongest Human Martial Spirits currently.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 16 Spirit Army Arc Battle in Yulin Street Outside the headquarters of the Spirit Army, Xiang Kun Lun appears telling soldiers the punishment for deserting. When a solider says they won't be deserters, he suggests they leave if they want. Claiming he'd like to meet Cao Yan Bing, he's told not to underestimate him. Questioning why they're afraid, as it's just the body of a Martial God. Speaking of what it takes to the rule world. He places his weapon into the ground, and mentions another type of human in the Spirit World. Raising an army of Spirits from the ground, he orders them to enter the main hall. Upon entering the main hall, he tells Cao Yan Bing he doesn't rule this world, especially when the territory isn't his.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 38 with his weapon.]] Questioned if he has the "Golden Pill" by Nan Fu Yu. Kun Lun refuses to give him the pill and says he won't live to get it. Now attacking Yan Bing with his weapon, he asks why he's defying the regular standards of the world. Punching him in the face knocks him backward before they clash with their weapons. After kicking him into a wall, they proceed to clash weapons once again. Remarking his inferior intellect, Kun Lun knocks him to the ground. Giving Yan Bing the opportunity to join Hall of Fame, he refuses and mentions the world can't accommodate two kings at once. After agreeing with him, he stabs him through the chest.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 39 Making his way out of the main hall, he is protected by Ji Bu and Long Qie when Xu Chu and Dian Wei attempt to attack him. Upon reaching the exit, he tells Yu Zi Qi and Zhong Li Mei to help the others. Telling Tai Wei he'll be reporting Fu Yu's death to the superiors and asks if he can handle the rest of the matter. Outside of the main hall, wondering about his brother's interest in Cao Yan Bing. Kun Lun claims he overestimated him.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 40 Walking through Yulin Street, Kun Lun stops and stares at a pillar of light seen in the sky. Told the pillar of light seems to house many of his fallen warriors. Turning around he asks Lu Xian Gong why she's present. Revealing "big sister" is interested in the situation she sent her to investigate and asks Kun Lun if he underestimated his enemy.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 43 Questioned by Lu Xian Gong how much Cao Yan Bing is capable of. Kun Lun explains how he previously thought he was nothing to be feared. But now something has unpredictable has occurred, a sudden outburst of energy belongs to him, despite him killing a short while ago. Questioning what happened, Xian Gong explains Cao Yan Bing's hell level has reached Pratapana. Mocking her, he asks if she came just to confirm that. Told he should have an idea, he says he can't tell for sure and what is there to worry. Told of Shen Wang's death, Kun Lun becomes surprised and questions who did it. Xian Gong explains things aren't as simple as they seem as there many strange things happening in Requiem Street. Kun Lun mentions everyone has begun to place their pieces on the chessboard.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 44 When Shi Ri is released, Lu Xian Gong angrily asks him if that's part of his plan. Seeming surprised Xiang Kun Lun questions how it could be.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 46 When the battle with Shi Ri concludes, Kun Lun is seen observing the damage. Claiming they are a step too late, he can't detect their life forces and they have perished in battle or escaped. Frustrated, he understands why Liu Yu Shan was concerned about him. Asked by Lu Xian Gong if Cao Yang inflicted the damage alone, Kun Lun says the danger within him knows no wounds and that he was careless. Amused, Xian Gong mentions there is no a need to confirm that his hell level has reached Pratapana. As a voice agrees with them a man appears emerges from the rubble. Asked by Xian Gong if he's Tai Wei he claims there was such a person. When Kun Lun asks who he is, he reveals himself as Ying Cheng Feng and starts to leave. As she tries to prevent it Kun Lun stops her. Claiming they've made a mess its time they left.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 48 Inside the headquarters of the Spirit Defenders, Kun Lun gives his report on the events of Yulin Street. Dismissed following his report he his stopped by Li. Who claims Hall of Fame shouldn't have knew about it but he appeared in Yulin Street and questions what he's hiding. Kun Lun mentions their intelligence reported sightings of Huangfu Long Dou. He went to investigate, however he met Ying Cheng Feng. When a Spirit Defender asks if he's back for revenge. Kun Lun asks what their hiding from the Requiem Generals. As Li attacks him, Kun Lun gets up and glares at him until being told to leave. When Kun Lun appears outside Xian Gong asks him what happened to his head. He says it's nothing and she questions him until he mentions wanting to leave. As they walk away, a black guard tells them to know their place until Xian Gong turns around and warns him to retreat to his position. As Xian Gong asks how he sat through it Kun Lun mentions a lack of forbearance in small matters upset great plans and in threee months he'll be able to meet the Great Heaven Defenders. Revealing once he obtains the Pearl of Revolution, he'll be able to moblize the Yin Army, when that happens he'll turn Li's head into a chamber pot.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 49 Quotes Major Fights *Xiang Kun Lun vs Cao Yan Bing References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Requiem Generals Category:Hall of Fame